


Apartment 4/3

by CassandraGrace



Category: A4/3, Apartment 4/3
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted House, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraGrace/pseuds/CassandraGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I residenti del palazzo pensavano che l'appartamento numero 43, al terzo piano, fosse infestato. C'era chi ci scherzava, dicendo che i vecchi inquilini erano scappati a gambe levate perché erano troppo codardi per restarvi, altri invece non volevano nemmeno parlarne per scaramanzia. Qualcosa di grave era accaduto in quel piccolo appartamento, qualcosa che aveva fatto parlare la gente per molto tempo. Troppi anni erano passati da allora perché qualche coinquilino ancora ricordasse cosa fosse accaduto. Qualcosa cosa fosse accaduta lì ormai la verità la conoscevano solo i morti.<br/>Ma d'altronde l'appartamento non rimaneva mai vuoto, c'era sempre qualcuno che alla fine decideva di trasferirvisi e di passare lì la sua vita. Poco importava che fosse vivi o meno.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 4/3

Capitolo 1

David Scarrow aveva dovuto aspettare un quarto d'ora buono di fronte alla palazzina prima di riuscire a vedere l'uomo grassoccio, con una cartella sotto braccio, che stava aspettando sbucare dall'angolo della strada ed affrettarsi nella sua direzione.  
Il ragazzo non aveva mai avuto occasione d'incontrare il suo futuro padrone di casa prima di quel pomeriggio, ma lo riconobbe immediatamente.  
Il signor Benjamin Barry era un uomo basso e massiccio, più grasso che muscoloso. Doveva aver passato i quaranta, perché tra suoi ricci capelli castani di intravedevano, di tanto in tanto, delle striature argentate. Al telefono la voce dell'uomo gli era sempre sembrata allegra e spensierata, gioviale, e quell'immagine che dava di sé con la voce si riscontrava anche nel suo aspetto.  
Barry lo salutò con un cenno del capo non appena gli fu vicino e gli tese la mano.  
“È lei il signor Scarrow?”  
Il signor Barry lo aveva certamente riconosciuto, ma si dimostrò cortese nel chiedere per sicurezza.  
L'uomo fece un gran sorriso al ragazzo e gli tese la mano, in un gesto amichevole.  
'Non deve essere male averlo come padrone di casa.' pensò David mentre allungava la mano a sua volta e stringeva quella del suo nuovo padrone di casa.  
“Sissignore, sono io. Le chiedo scusa per la telefonata improvvisa, io stesso non avevo previsto questa situazione... Spero di non averla disturbata o rovinato i suoi programmi per la giornata.” 

Quella mattina David aveva ricevuto un assai poco piacevole notizia: entro la fine della settimana avrebbe dovuto sgomberare il suo appartamento e sloggiare. Il problema?  
Era venerdì ed entrò il lunedì della settimana seguente avrebbe dovuto essere fuori dall'appartamento.  
Tutti i programmi di David erano saltati immediatamente dopo quella telefonata.  
Già da tempo era a conoscenza del fatto che il vecchio proprietario voleva vendere la casa e lui si era messo alla ricerca di una nuova abitazione ad un prezzo a lui accessibile non appena l'uomo gli aveva parlato della situazione. Si erano messi d'accordo, decidendo di aspettare che il ragazzo trovasse un appartamento a lui congeniale ed un tempo limite di due mesi.  
Il vecchio padrone però aveva trovato un acquirente prima dello scadere dei due mesi pattuiti ed il compratore in questione aveva urgenza di entrare nella casa acquistata. David si era ritrovato in mezzo alla strada da un momento all'altro, senza sapere esattamente come aggiustare la situazione.  
I suoi genitori abitavano nella stessa città, ma tornare da loro era fuori discussione, così come lo era chiedere loro un piccolo prestito per riuscire a trovare un appartamento decente.  
Dopo una mattina passata a scervellarsi e chiamare praticamente tutti i proprietari di svariate case nelle vicinanze David aveva adocchiato un'inserzione sul giornale di quel giorno.  
Si trattava di un appartamento in una cittadina non troppo lontana dalla sua città natale, ad una cinquantina di minuti di auto da lì.  
Non si trattava di locale grande, era sufficiente per una persona sola o al massimo per una coppia.  
Una cucina/sala da pranzo, un salotto, un bagno, camera da letto ed un piccolo ripostiglio; o almeno così riportava l'annuncio.  
Quello che attirò l'attenzione di David fu però il prezzo: rispetto a tutte le inserzione che aveva visionato quella mattina e nell'ultimo mese era quello più conveniente che gli fosse capitato sotto il naso. Si era dunque segnato il numero del proprietario e lo aveva chiamato chiedendogli un appuntamento da lì ad un'ora, spiegandogli la sua situazione e il perché della sua fretta.  
Barry era sembrato felice di sentire di avere un possibile acquirente ed aveva acconsentito subito ad incontrarlo per mostrargli la casa e, nel caso fosse stata di suo gradimento, illustrargli le modalità del contratto.  
In realtà David aveva già deciso che quella casa avrebbe dovuto piacergli per forza; non aveva altro posto dove andare né abbastanza denaro per un appartamento migliore.  
In fondo lui era solo un ragazzo e, con il genere di lavoretti che aveva fatto negli ultimi anni, non era mai riuscito a mettere molti soldi da parte.  
Si era dunque messo in macchina ed aveva guidato fino alla città vicina per incontrare il signor Barry all'indirizzo che aveva ricevuto da lui.  
Il viaggio non era stato lungo, ma guidò con la testa altrove, immersa nella marea di problemi che avrebbe dovuto risolvere entro la fine della settimana.  
Pensò che non aveva nemmeno la più pallida di cosa stava facendo.  
Insomma, cambiare casa può sembrare facile e probabilmente per tanti lo è. L'unico problema sta nel dover rivoluzione tutto il resto, come cambiare i propri ritmi quotidiani, amicizie, lavoro e magari anche relazione, per quelli più svogliati.  
Nel suo caso due ore d'auto giornaliere (o con un qualsiasi mezzo pubblico) per andare e tornare dal suo lavoro nella città natale non erano una spesa da niente e lui era povero in canna.  
Trasferirsi nella città vicina significava dover abbandonare l'ultimo stupido lavoro che gli rendeva poco e niente e doverne cercare un altro abbastanza redditizio da riuscire ad assicurargli la permanenza nel nuovo appartamento. Ovviamente si sarebbe sentito spaesato, non conosceva nessuno in città, a parte il signor Barry.  
Ma quanti ventenni escono a fare baldoria nel week end col proprietario del loro appartamento?  
Sicuramente non dovevano essere molti, ci scommetteva.  
Ci mise un po' a trovare il palazzo in cui si trovava il suo appartamento ma, non appena lo vide, non ebbe dubbi che fosse quello.  
Era un vecchio edificio, probabilmente il più vecchio nel raggio di chilometri.  
David aveva sperato che l'appartamento non fosse un'autentica topaia, perché in quel caso avrebbe firmato il contratto piangendo tutte le proprie lacrime.  
Era quindi sceso dall'auto e si era piazzato davanti al portone per aspettare il signor Barry.  
Era arrivato in anticipo, così alla fine dovette aspettare. Aveva dato un'occhiata ai dintorni e quel che aveva visto gli era piaciuto. La zona sembrava tranquilla e anche discretamente animata.  
Cercando con l'aiuto del suo smart phone aveva visto che a due isolati da lì vi era una piazzola che era uno dei principali luoghi di ritrovo, e poi ancora un piccolo parco per consentire ai più piccoli di svagarsi all'aria aperta. Piccoli negozi, botteghe, un cinema che passava quasi inosservato se non vi si faceva attenzione, una farmacia.  
Pareva che tutto ciò che potesse servire ad un nuovo residente spaesato come lui fosse nelle immediate vicinanze e che quindi gli rendesse impossibile perdersi o farsi mezza città in auto per cercare un supermercato.  
Poi il signor Barry era finalmente arrivato e il suo cuore si era risollevato un pochino dall'ansia di dover ricominciare tutto da capo ancora una volta.

David ed il signor Barry entrarono nell'edificio ed il ragazzo si meravigliò della presenza di un ascensore, accanto a quella che una volta doveva essere la portineria e che gli parve inutilizzata da tempo.  
“L'appartamento è il numero 43. Terzo piano.” borbottò Barry mentre entrava nel piccolo ascensore e si schiacciava contro il fondo per permettere anche a David di entrarci.  
'Decisamente troppo piccolo, ma almeno c'è.' pensò David pigiando il tasto che riportava il numero tre. Nessuno dei due disse una parola mentre salivano piano, forse troppo occupati ad ascoltare i rumori allarmanti dell'ascensore, provenienti da un punto a loro non visibile.  
Non appena quello si fermò e le porte si riaprirono con un sonoro DING David uscì con un piccolo salto, felice di ritrovarsi su qualcosa di realmente solido e non più sospeso in una scatola.  
Prese la nota mentale di usare sempre le scale: gli ascensori non gli erano mai piaciuti, troppo stretti, troppo inquietanti per i suoi gusti. In più quello da cui era appena uscito sembrava proprio il tipo d'ascensore che da problemi e lui non aveva alcuna voglia di rimanere bloccato in un ascensore.  
Il signor Barry uscì immediatamente dopo di lui e subito si incamminò verso il lungo corridoio di fronte a loro. All'interno il palazzo sembrava anche più vecchio. In alcuni punti delle pareti c'erano delle crepe visibili, intonaco scrostato, qualche macchia di umido e muffa.  
Non prometteva benissimo, ma David aveva avuto un'intera ora di disperata rassegnazione all'inevitabile poco prima di arrivare lì, quindi quella visione non lo impressionò; se lo aspettava.  
Ma d'altronde il prezzo era bassissimo, qualche magagna doveva esserci per forza.  
Percorsero il corridoio fino alla fine di esso, passando di fronte a porte tutte uguali ed anonime, finché non si fermarono di fronte all'ultima, col numero quarantatré in ottone.  
Quindi Barry si frugò nelle tasche e ne tirò fuori due mazzi di chiavi, cominciando ad armeggiare con essere l'istante seguente. Quando finalmente trovò la chiave la infilò nella toppa e fece scattare la serratura dopo un paio di giri.  
Entrarono nell'appartamento e David si stupì di trovarlo arredato e anche pulito. Non vi era alcun odore sgradevole, segno che la casa o era stata sgomberata da poco o che Barry fosse una persona accorta e che si occupasse bene della casa, facendola arieggiare di tanto in tanto.  
“Che strano.” disse quello, la faccia improvvisamente seria. “Non vengo qui da almeno un mese e i precedenti inquilini se ne sono andati da un pezzo.”  
L'uomo passò un dito sul piccolino tavolino proprio di fronte all'ingresso e si guardò un dito.  
Poi fece una cosa che David non si aspettava: si mise a ridere.  
“Sa, c'è una storia divertente su questa casa!” esclamò mentre attraversava il salotto a grandi passi e si infilava in cucina.  
“La maggior parte dei vecchi inquilini mi hanno riferito che questa casa è strana.”  
David lo seguì in cucina, guardandosi intorno.  
Il salotto aveva una grande finestra, luminosissima, e anche se lo spazio non era grandissimo era più che sufficiente e confortevole per una sola persona.  
“Che dicevano i vecchi inquilini? Sentivano rumori strani?” chiese il ragazzo mentre infilava la testa in cucina anche lui.  
“Già!Sa, io sono uno che a queste cose ci crede. O meglio, mi piace pensare che siano vere.”  
Barry stava armeggiando col frigo quando David entrò nella cucina; probabilmente si stava accertando che fosse tutto a posto nel caso David decidesse di prendere la casa.  
“Lei crede che dicessero la verità?”  
David non era mai stato un fifone, ma non era mai stato nemmeno un tipo coraggioso. Era il tipo di persona a cui le cose scivolano addosso senza suscitare granché interesse, così non aveva mai trovato davvero interessanti le storie dell'orrore e non si era mai nemmeno chiesto se dopo la morte ci fosse qualcosa.  
Almeno fino a quel momento. Il fatto che la prima cosa che gli dicesse il signor Barry sulla casa fosse che i precedenti inquilini avevano riferito che la casa fosse infestata non lo rendeva molto felice.  
Il signor Barry invece ne sembrava estasiato. L'uomo lasciò perdere il frigo e si voltò verso di lui.  
“Non saprei che dirle. Da una parte penso che sarebbe affascinante possedere una casa infestata, ma dall'altra sono conscio del fatto che questo è un edificio vecchio.” fece un'alzata di spalle e uscì dalla cucina, facendo cenno al ragazzo di seguirlo.  
“Le case vecchie però sono piene di rumori. Probabilmente i vecchi inquilini erano persone impressionabili.”  
David annuì e lo seguì, lasciandosi guidare nella varie stanze della casa.  
Come aveva già pensato in precedenza l'abitazione era grande a sufficienza per una persona sola e le condizioni erano sorprendentemente buone, rispetto a quello che aveva potuto vedere del resto dell'edificio.  
L'appartamento era persino già arredato, nonostante non fossero mobili nuovi (ma nemmeno così vecchi e fuori moda). David decise che in fin dei conti gli piaceva e che, fantasmi o no, gli sembrava un buon posto dove andare a vivere.  
Il signor Barry fu felicissimo di sapere che la sua piccola rendita mensile che l'appartamento gli dava stava per tornare nelle sue tasche.  
Si misero al tavolo della cucina e cominciarono a discutere del prezzo, dei pagamenti e del contratto.  
Un'ora dopo erano sulla porta dell'appartamento stringendosi di nuovo la mano e David aveva in mano le chiavi dell'appartamento. 

Traslocare non era stato così complicato come aveva pensato che potesse essere. Dopo l'incontro con il signor Barry David si era rimesso in macchina ed era tornato al vecchio appartamento. Era pomeriggio inoltrato, ma decise di fare un salto al negozio di abiti per cui lavorava come commesso e parlare col direttore della sua situazione.  
Ne uscì come semplice cliente e non più come impiegato.  
Era quindi tornato a casa e si era guardato intorno per decide il da farsi. Doveva cominciare ad impacchettare le sue cose e cominciare a portarle nell'altro appartamento. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi, ma si mise ugualmente al lavoro.  
Non ci fu bisogno di chiamare una ditta per il trasporto delle sue cose. Infilò i vari scatoloni in macchina e, due giorni dopo la sua prima visita alla casa, vi entrò dentro come inquilino.  
Inutile dire che, con tutte quelle scatole in giro, l'appartamento era un disastro, ma David non vi fece nemmeno caso.  
Aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni incartando e inscatolando tutto ciò che aveva e non aveva dormito granché, così la prima cosa che fece una volta chiusa la porta fu andare a cercare le coperte e rifare il letto e tirare fuori lo stretto necessario che gli sarebbe servito nei giorni seguenti.  
Barry lo chiamò per avvertirlo che gas, luce e acqua erano regolarmente attaccate e per augurargli una buona permanenza. Gli disse anche che se avesse avuto bisogno di una mano per ambientarsi non doveva che prendere il cellulare e chiamarlo.  
Il signor Barry non era un ragazzino, ma era uno di quelle persone per cui l'età è un optional, come se restassero sempre giovani e che niente smettesse mai di sorprenderli.  
La seconda cosa che fece fu andare alla ricerca di cibo. Si infilò la giacca e scese al market più vicino per fare rifornimento. Aveva portato parecchia roba dal vecchio appartamento, ma niente che potesse mettere sotto i denti senza dover cucinare, così fece un salto al take away cinese più vicino e poi fece dietro front.  
Il giorno seguente sarebbe stato pesante da sopportare. Sarebbe uscito e sarebbe andato a cercare un lavoro, ma non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi da quella città.  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa aspettarsi dalla sua vita.  
Una volta tornato a casa cenò e senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di andare a cercare un pigiama si infilò a letto vestito. La sua stanza non era molto grande, come ogni altro spazio dell'appartamento, ma c'era un letto matrimoniale e questo lo rese felice.  
Era un po' come dire 'qui puoi rilassarti quanto vuoi e non pensare a niente', e David lo trovava piuttosto confortante.  
Si raggomitolò sotto il piumone e la stanchezza degli ultimi due giorni finalmente cominciò a farsi sentire, tanto che scivolò in un sonno profondo nel giro di pochi minuti.

David aprì gli occhi. Era avvolto nelle coperte fino alla testa ed era ancora mezzo addormentato, tanto che tenere gli occhi semi aperti gli sembrava uno sforzo titanico. Strizzò le palpebre un paio di volte, senza riuscire a muovere nemmeno un dito; era ancora troppo intorpidito dal sonno e sotto alle coperte c'era un bel calduccio confortante.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a mettere a fuoco vide che qualcosa nella stanza era totalmente fuori posto.  
Sdraiata accanto a lui nel letto c'era una persona, una giovane donna. Era infilata nel letto insieme a lui, a due centimetri dal suo naso, e sembrava profondamente addormentata. Aveva le labbra dischiuse e respirava lentamente, ma il suo respiro non era caldo. Lunghi capelli neri le incorniciavano il viso pallido e giovane. Era bella, i suoi lineamenti erano delicati e sottili ed aveva un'espressione pacifica sul viso, come se stesse sognando qualcosa di bello.  
Il cervello di David sembrò smettere di funzionare.  
Non riuscì a pensare a niente se non che c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quella situazione.  
Chiunque fosse la donna si trovava nel suo letto e di certo non e l'aveva portata lui.  
Tirò fuori un braccio da sotto le coperte e fece per toccarle una spalla, per svegliarla e per dirle di andarsene. Non aveva idea di chi fosse ma di certo non poteva intrufolarsi in casa sua, infilarsi nel suo letto e fare come fosse a casa sua.  
David non riuscì nemmeno a sfiorarla perché la sua mano passò attraverso la giovane donna.  
Con orrore guardò la sua mano sparire dentro di lei e l'aria intorno alla ragazza sembrò incresparsi e tremolare debolmente.  
A quel punto David non riuscì a trattenere un urlo di puro terrore.

Solo quando balzò a sedere sul letto e si ritrovò seduto, sudato e con un urlo bloccato in gola capì che tutto era stato solo un sogno.  
“Dio, che cretino...” si disse ad alta voce mentre si premeva una mano sul petto, per sentire quando forte gli batteva il cuore. Maledì mentalmente Barry per avergli parlato di fantasmi qualche giorno prima. Era sicuramente colpa sua se la prima notte in quella casa finiva per farsi venire un infarto sognando un fantasma. Si alzò col cuore ancora in gola e andò a infilarsi sotto la doccia.  
Come primo giorno nel nuovo appartamento non era iniziato bene.  
Proprio per niente.


End file.
